Destiny
by Jesserella
Summary: Third of my 'First' series, Isabel and Michael meet again.


*I can't believe I didn't upload this story, it was completed at the same time as the others, so for anyone who enjoyed the first two I am sorry and I hope you enjoy it :)*

Disclaimer: Stargate isn't mine :P

"Destiny" Chapter one *may contain spoilers for Atlantis season 3*

Michael stood in contemplation. He hadn't though about her in months, at least that's what he forced himself to believe. Every now and then his thoughts would linger on her, on how her life must be. In moments like this he felt his resolve drain away. Leaving only his deep sadness. It ached inside him until he pushed her memory from his mind.

He had been telling the truth to Shepperd the last time they had met. He did not mind dying. True, he would prefer to do so taking Shepperd and hopefully Ronan with him. He had found his life without purpose for so long. Though he found ways to survive and keep busy he did question himself from time to time.

He knew she wouldn't approve. Not that it mattered, she wasn't in his life any more: she didn't even remember him. He thought for a moment, _perhaps that was what hurt him the most?_ She had understood him in a way that no one else had, and now she didn't even know who he was.

After Shepperd and his team had found one of his labs he had been forced to relocate. Leaving his, he wasn't even sure what to call them, his creations at another outpost. He had kept moving, conscious of increasing their number: he had to protect himself.

Then he had seen her. Her hair had grown long enough to be tied back, still the vibrant red colour it had been. She didn't look that different to him. Less pale, he thought, and happier. He hadn't been looking for her; he had promised himself that he wouldn't. It was just too difficult. He watched her silently from the dark sheltered cover of a large oak tree. A true friend, he thought. She was the only true friend he had ever had; he doubted he would ever make another. The sadness froze his insides as he watched her.

Conscious of being discovered he drew back, forcing his eyes away from her.

He walked distractedly back to his dart, he had procured another after Shepperd had stolen the first.

Warm amber eyes smiled at her. They whispered to her, plans and promises. She knew these eyes, trusted them, though who they belonged to was an elusive memory, fragile and unattainable. She shivered and woke, her eyes fluttering in the new light of morning.

Desperately she tried to recall her dreams, but they faded along with the darkness of the night. Dimly aware of eyes, eyes that made her feel safe, made her feel loved.

Wind whistled through the village, disturbed only by the gentle rhythmic pounding of rain. Spring was late this year, and a grey haze of clouds swallowed the soft midday light. The leaves shivered as the wind bit through them.

Isabel stiffened her body against the cold. The skin round her Jaw pulled tight and she suppressed a shiver that rose from her abdomen. She stared out across the village and let her mind wander, snatching at memories, trying to hold on long enough to make a connection.

But it never worked. The frustration at failing had at first been strong and painful, but now had faded into a cold spot within her, of doubt and regret. So little had been explained to her about the accident.

The memory loss it had caused was worsened by lack of insight given to her about what her life had been before.

At first she desperately tried to remember, feeling alienated and alone, but that too had faded as she had fallen into a routine. She traced her way back to the village without even thinking about it.

Everyday she would wander through the dense woods that surrounded it, ignoring the comments about what she did. She had found an old house, lonely in its neglect. For weeks she had visited it, tidied and tended its garden: so wild that its boundaries had merged with the woods. Her sanctuary she told herself; a place to be alone.

Lost in thought; she didn't notice the excitement of the villagers. Their hushed voices buzzed in quick excitable conversations. Isabel was half way across the green before she became curious.

She was eager to be inside, away from the halfhearted rain, not strong enough to make her rush just to keep her damp and uncomfortable. Her curiosity got the better of her.

Reluctantly she asked a near by woman what had happened. The woman: caught of guard, stared at her for a second, her head cocked at an unusual angle and her eyes sharp and questioning.

"You don't know?" she asked finally, "Where have you been all morning?"

But before Isabel could reply,

"Oh of course, don't bother." She looked thoughtful again as she paused.

"Visitors have come, powerful and intelligent. They are going to help us" Her tone matching the excitement of those around them. Isabel sighed, doubting the woman's claims.

Visitors weren't an often occurrence here, but when they did come it had rarely been to the advantage of the village.

The buzz was suddenly hushed and Isabel looked behind her to see the visitors approaching. They didn't look like much, she thought skeptically. Weapons slung casually across black vests and uniforms; they walked slowly towards them.

McKay reluctantly approached the villagers. He looked across the shabby village and groaned slightly.

"This is such a waste of time." he whined. "I could be doing far more important things."

"Stop complaining, we're here now" Shepperd scorned, "Anyway, we won't stay long, have a look around, make sure he's not here, and then go home"

"And if he is here" Ronan growled, "no hesitating, this time we finish him off."

Tayla looked at him sadly but didn't say anything. Her attention suddenly caught on a girl within the crowd. Her eyes transfixed on the visitors.

Isabel stared, the sight of the visitors stirring something within her. She felt a vague recollection of familiarity.

As she stared at them she felt a deep resentment and dislike surface: '_this wasn't good'_ she thought anxiously.

"Destiny" chapter two

Michael curled around himself as he lay on the floor; his breathing was hard and forced. As heat rose in his body his vision blurred and he felt the pain numb as he lost his contact with reality, slowly sinking into the murky dreams of unconsciousness.

He dreamed of her, her face. He dreamed about the place he had seen her, that world had been beautiful, and so had she.

He woke suddenly, and at once all of her existence had been deleted from his mind.

He looked around him, the white sterile room that appeared to be less maintained than it once was.

"What...?"

"Ah Michael, good morning."

Michael stared at the old yet kindly face of the man before him. Despite a flutter of recognition in his stomach, he couldn't tell who this man was.

"I don't suppose you remember me, do you?" he asked

Michael shook his head in response.

"It's okay, its what you wanted, and you came to me, asked me to do it. I was surprised, but I guess I shouldn't have been, that you could live without her, I knew how much you loved her..."

"Her?" Michael asked.

Carven smiled, remembering the sweet young wraith-human hybrid that his people had created. That he had set free, given a new life.

"Yes, her, you'll see her soon, we're on our way to the planet I put her on, you'll be together soon."

"I don't...?"

"Oh, yes, terribly sorry, well, I guess I'd better start from the beginning."

After Carven explained what had happened and why Michael had come to him, he left him to think about it for a while.

"So I loved her, I loved her so much I choose to become human, to be with her."

"That's right"

"Wow"

"She is pretty special" Carven smiled, he could tell, despite the uncertainty, that Michael was excited.

"She must be, for me to give up my memory." Michael smiled but still felt uncertain of himself.

It should have been easier to think, he thought to himself bitterly, without all those memories to clutter up his mind it should be a big empty space. But it made him unsure, he had nothing to base things on. He didn't even know if he should trust this Carven person.

He was basing everything on a small feeling of having known him before. 'Before' he thought cynically, how much of his life did he not remember?

"Don't worry," Carven said reassuringly " I'm hoping that over time I'll find a way for you to remember.

"Wait... if I don't remember anything because I was turned into a human, what about her. Will she have any memory of me?"

Dr Carven looked apprehensive.

"I'm afraid not, I'm hoping that you two will simply... hit it off again."

Michael looked silently at the floor, that wasn't good news, he must have been one crazy lovesick wraith he thought to himself, to do something this stupid.

He looked out at the planet that was gradually getting bigger in the view screen. _She's somewhere down there,_ he thought to himself.

As they moved into orbit, Michael noticed an odd shape creeping around the horizon. A ship; a large dark ship: a wraith ship. Before Michael could take his eyes off it, their ship bucked under its fire.

His view swirled with fire as the ship tumbled through the atmosphere. Alarms screeched from every corner of the ship, making each one indistinguishable. The ground grew clearer and sharper; trees became bigger and soon took over the whole view.

Michael barely felt the crash. As he was instantly struck unconscious.

"Destiny" chapter three

Isabel stared, as fire seemed to fill the sky. The humans were shouting now, their voices carrying across the village and causing panic. Yet still she stared at the sky.

Her feet weighted to the ground, not in fear but curiosity. She stared, as the sky grew lighter and the air seemed to crackle.

Screams broke out around her, the words unrecognisable as her concentration remained elsewhere.

One of the humans started shouting at her; she tore her concentration away from to sky, to see wraith darts creeping across the horizon towards the village. The human man grabbed her arm and pulled her forwards. Her feet fell clumsily as she was reluctantly pulled from her home.

The villagers were scattering; every direction was filled with the sight of people running scared for their lives. While their screams joined those or the darts intent on capturing them Isabel remained silent.

"We have to get out of here." Shouted the human still holding her arm. She yanked it free of him and he gave her a startled look.

"I'm trying to help you," He said: confused at her reluctance.

"What about them?" She asked, gesturing around her to the fleeing villagers.

"I don't have time," he pleaded. "We can't do anything for them now." He grabbed her arm once more and pulled her towards the stargate.

"I can't..." she said to herself under her breath as she walked along behind him, "or can I?"

She took one last look at the village as they passed the tree line. Even now the darts were sweeping the ground. There wasn't anything left to go back to.

Suddenly understanding the true danger she was in; she picked up her pace. The human was soon joined by the others and they all moved quickly through the undergrowth.

"Is she the only one who would come with us?" The female member of the team asked as she looked at Isabel.

"Fraid so, the others were just too scared, they just ran."

"Idiots" replied the balding male.

"Hey" Isabel retorted without thinking. "Who are all of you anyway?"

"I'm Colonel Shepperd", said the man holding her arm, " This is Teyla" he gestured to the woman,

"Ronen Dex" he nodded to the large intimidating man. "And Rodney McKay." He finished by gesturing to the balding man.

"Dr.." put in McKay quickly.

"I'm Isabel."

"Nice to meet you, now if you don't mind, a bit more quiet and a bit more speed are important" Shepherd said kindly. Isabel nodded.

She looked behind her to where the fiery object had crashed moments earlier; its impact shaking the forest and spooking the birds into flight. It still burned, its light a constant source as the sun was slowly swallowed by the horizon.

She wished more than anything to go see what it was, though she couldn't say why. Her concentration once again on something else, she didn't notice the humans stopping.

It wasn't until Shepperd brought an arm up to stop her that she did so. Her throat stinging slightly, where it had impacted his arm.

"There are wraith by the gate," Teyla said; peering through the gaps in the trees.

"Not too many, I count five, think we can handle them?" Shepperd asked.

Ronan gave him a smug look.

"Ok." He turned to Isabel." Stay close and try to keep up." She felt the weight in her feet reappear, this time very much from fear. This didn't feel right.

She followed Shepperd, looking around her, trying to find where her uneasy feeling came from. Suddenly a stunner sliced the air between them.

She dropped to the ground, to see rows of Wraith feet stomping through their cover towards them. The humans started shooting and the Wraith fired back.

Amid the chaos she somehow stumbled to her feet and ran for the cover of the trees. Her heart grew cold as she left the humans to their fate, but she was running on adrenaline now. She kept running, her feet numbing and breath biting, but she didn't stop.

Not until she was standing before a great fiery crater did she realise which direction she had been running. Now she stopped, her form silhouetted against the harsh flames; warm against her face. The sight enthralled her. And so did the figure that crawled his way towards her.

"Destiny" chapter four

He was heavy in her arms as she pulled him away from the fire. The sand under her feet gave way with each step. Her progress was slow and awkward. As she took another step her ankle turned in and she slipped, her arms grazing painfully against the sand. He fell on top of her, grunting slightly with pain, but remaining motionless.

His strength had left him. His eyes fluttered up at her as she once again took hold of him. Those eyes: she suddenly noticed, they seemed so familiar, and yet she couldn't place them.

She breathed in the sour darkness of the smoke pouring from the wreck as she lay at the top of the ledge.

He lay to her side, both sapped of energy. She coughed out the poisoned air and stumbled to her knees, feeling them scrape against the ground painfully.

Her head blanked for a moment as she experienced light-headedness. She rubbed at her smoke stung eyes and pushed her body higher above the ground, wobbling slightly as her balance adjusted.

She once again took hold of the stranger, pulling him towards the relative safety of the forest, now teaming with wraith. Though she didn't allow herself to think about that now, her mind and intentions were limited to getting herself and the stranger away from the smoke. After that she couldn't speculate.

Her thoughts came easier now, and so did her breathing, she felt him stiffen beneath her grip: he, no doubt was beginning to feel the effects of being away from the fire. They were only a few dozen meters into the forest and she could still feel the heat of the fire on her back.

"Craw" Michael mumbled.

Isabel pulled him behind a tree and sat him up. His eyes wove unfocused amid their surroundings. He seemed dazed.

"What?" She asked sympathetically, starting to assess his injuries. He had a large gash across his forehead and his skin was blackened with smoke, but he appeared unburned.

"Carven?" he asked after taking several steadying breaths and feeling his thoughts clear.

She stared at him with interest, he had now said something that felt familiar, but once again she couldn't place it. She silently scorned herself, she tried so hard to remember, but the memories were like the smoke behind them, dark but insubstantial, and gradually dissipating into the atmosphere.

"I don't know who that is," she admitted.

"The ship." he said with strained breath.

She looked back at the wreckage and suddenly felt her heart go cold. She hadn't thought to check for other survivors.

"I'm sorry, " she said quietly. "But the ship..." she pointed to the fire.

He carefully turned his head to see, and winced as the flames still burned hot within the carcass of the ship.

"Who was he?" she asked softly, aware that it was a painful subject.

"He..." Michael struggled, "I don't know," he said quietly.

"It feels like something I should know, but I don't" there was genuine pain in his voice.

"It's okay" she comforted, truly understanding his pain and frustration.

"I'm Isabel." She stated.

He smiled at her, unsure why exactly, just something about her name, perhaps he'd know an Isabel, he wondered.

"That's, a nice name." He said, still struggling with why it felt so familiar.

"And you are?" She asked, smiling back at him.

"I'm... Michael." He said, feeling a warm glow of accomplishment at remembering his name.

Though he suddenly noticed her smile falter, a small quick action that he barely caught, and may have dismissed, if it wasn't for the way she now looked at him.

She didn't understand why, she had never put much stock in coincidences, but everything about him screamed familiarity. She couldn't ignore it.

'_Michael'_, she thought, that name, it tickled at her hidden memories. _'Why is he so familiar?'_, she screamed inside her head.

"I..." she hesitated, "I think we may have known each other." She took a deep breath, ready to gauge his reaction.

Warmth flowed through her, as he didn't immediately deny it. He cocked his head and looked intently into her eyes.

"I, I think your right." He said, unsure how he knew her, but sure that he did.

"Destiny" chapter five

His strength was intermittent as they slowly made their way through the woods. Every so often, she would feel his weight pull down on her shoulder as his legs weakened and he struggled forward.

She held him tighter and supported him. Isabel swept the horizon with her eyes, watching for movement: for wraith. They hadn't seen a single one or heard a single dart, yet still she was cautious.

The sun had almost completely risen by the time she made it to the small house in the forest. Placing Michael on a heaped pile of blankets, and letting him finally rest.

Her eyelids drooped with fatigue, but she still stared cautiously out into the forest. After a while and no sightings, she finally felt her apprehension begin to leave her, and with it the adrenaline that had kept her awake.

She woke up, her face pressed into the cold concrete or the floor. She didn't remember falling asleep, or even lying down.

During the time she had slept, Michael had obviously awoken. A blanket lay draped across her, feebly attempting to keep her warm.

Her eyes focused as she shook off their waking haze. She saw Michael, sitting across from her, his eyes watching her carefully yet warmly.

Again the overwhelming sense of familiarity overtook her.

"Good morning." She mumbled, stretching out her muscles from their uncomfortable position. He smiled, his cheeks dimpling as he did so.

"It's more like afternoon." He gestured out the window, and she could see that the sun was already beginning to hit the tops of the trees.

"How long have I been asleep?" She said suddenly, her brain now fully awake.

"It's ok, you needed it, I haven't seen any sign of wraith, if that's what your afraid of." He reassured her. Her body visibly relaxed.

"Do you think they're gone?" She asked.

"Could be, though we should probably stay here a little longer, to be sure."

"Yea..." She stood and walked over to him. "I wish I knew who you were." Her voice somber.

"So do I," he laughed, lightening the mood.

She smiled slightly, though her eyes remained distant, as if in contemplation.

He stood up so that he was directly looking into her eyes. His hand reached up and brushed away a lock of hair; the gesture felt familiar. She looked at him intently, her body shaking slightly. He looked back at her curiously.

"Are you scared?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No, just cold." She lied.

He lent down and kissed her, feeling the warmth of her skin, the softness of her touch. Her body still shook, but she didn't pull away.

He pulled her closer to him, his hands on the small of her back and in her hair. This didn't feel wrong, she realised, as she felt herself relax into his embrace.

The sun passed beyond the horizon, casting long stretches of colour as it did so, but neither of them noticed, They lay, as still and content as the woods around them.

Holding on to one another as though they were afraid they might wake up and find that it had all been a dream. As they slept, Michael dreamed; he dreamt of long corridors, dark with purpose and intent, infused with the fear of their captives. He dreamt of amber eyes much like his own, belonging to a face also like his own with the recognisable features of a wraith. Yet like him, after his encounters with the retrovirus, was also recognisably human. She smiled at him, her eyes capturing her innocence and warmth. And suddenly he knew himself, he knew her.

"Isabel" He said the word as he woke, his body rising off the ground. Isabel stirred, and he felt his heart leap at the sight of her.

She tentatively opened her eyes and looked up at him. Suddenly an expression of fear crossed her face and she pulled away.

"What?" he asked; confused and afraid.

Her eyes were wide as she looked at him.

"Your a wraith." She said, her eyes betraying their horror.

"Destiny" chapter six

There was pain in his eyes as she backed away further. She was so confused; who was he? What did he want with her? Had this all been a trick?

"Isabel?" he reached his hand out to her.

"No." She muttered fearfully, "Stay away." Again his face frowned in confusion and pain.

She softened her expression for a moment; perhaps his pain was real. The sharp realisation of what he was again returned to her, a cold shiver running through her. _He's a Wraith_, she thought again.

"Please," he begged, "I can explain."

She forced her expression to soften once more, luring him into a false calm.

"OK" She whispered, he sighed audibly and relaxed somewhat.

That was the moment she chose to act. Supporting her weight on her hands, she kicked out with all her strength, catching him beneath his jaw. He lost his composure for a second, but it was all that she needed. As he came up from the ground, hissing and clutching his face, she was already out the door.

The morning was cold; there was a chill from the night that hadn't yet dissipated from the suns warmth. She pulled her cardigan tighter around her, feeling the cold bite against her skin. Though as she ran she felt the need for this lesson. She felt her breath catch in the still air and her muscles shivered from their exertion.

Her pace slowed, giving herself a chance to reflect over what had happened. The more she thought about it the more divided she felt. The truth, she accepted, was that she didn't know him; perhaps she had once, though she didn't understand how.

She clenched her eyes shut against the confusion. Nothing made sense to her. Despite her feelings battling with her memory, or lack of, her senses were finely attuned to her surroundings. A small rustle of leaves followed by another, and again, each coming closer.

Her pulse quickened, he'd followed her: she suddenly realised. She forced her muscles to move, despite their resistance. She moved as fast as her tiring body would let her, but it wasn't enough, the sounds of his footsteps became closer still.

She could hear him breathing now, he was so close. Another step: she didn't dare look around. Another: she could almost feel his presence behind her. One more: she felt him grab her around the waist and lift her from the floor.

She threw her weight forward and unbalanced him, causing them both to tumble to the floor. She fumbled for a moment as she tried to orient herself. Her hand closing on the rough grain of a small log. She lifted it above her head, her actions guided by fear and adrenaline. Her grip tight on the log as she brought it down, suddenly the sight of him made her falter.

"Shepherd." She exclaimed, surprised.

"Yea, sorry I spooked ya." He said rising from the ground and extending a hand to help her up.

"I thought you and your team left."

"Yea, we did, but we decided to come back and help, you can thank Teyla for that." He smiled.

"Thank you, and the Wraith?" she asked.

"Gone, we're rounding everyone up to tell 'em its safe to come back to the village."

She smiled warmly at him, before looking back the way she had come. She felt the cold settle over her once more.

"You okay." Shepherd asked, his voice full of concern. He looked down at her and noticed she was shivering. She must have been running from the Wraith all night, he thought sadly.

"C'mon, I'll get you back to the village, get you warmed up." He reached an arm out to guide her. She reluctantly turned her eyes towards him.

He caught a glimpse of her apprehensive expression and stopped.

"What is it?"

She hesitated, pain clear across her face.

"The Wraith," she said finally, "There not all gone, there's one left." Realising the consequences of her words, her eyes fell to look upon the ground, while Shepherd looked at her curiously. The silence stretched out between them.

"Show me," he said finally.

"Destiny" chapter seven

Shepherd clicked off his radio and looked down at Isabel; concern clear on his face.

"You don't have to come you know, my team will be here any minute, you can just tell us where..."

"No." she interrupted sharply. "I mean, it's okay." she softened her tone. "I have to do this."

'_Michael'_ she thought, the word rotating though her thoughts, as though if she were to concentrate on it; everything would become clear.

She was sat beneath a large tree while Shepherd stood near her. She had known him, how? She thought desperately, she clutched her head in her hands as she tried to reach back into her memories. As always she was greeted only by darkness.

His team was punctual and soon came. All giving Isabel curious looks when they thought she wasn't looking.

She neglected to tell them the details about Michael, letting them know only that she had seen a wraith, and where.

The closer they came to the small house, the colder she became. She soon regretted her decision to come all-together, but it was too late now; she reminded herself.

All too soon for her, the top of the house was visible between the trees. Shepherd raised his hand and his team stopped and moved to more concealed positions.

"Rodney, Teyla, you're with me," Shepherd whispered,

"Isabel, go with Ronan, we approach the house from opposite directions."

Her heart rattled within her, so loud she could have sworn the others must have heard it. Anxiety and apprehension shook her. She tried to stay focused and concentrated all her will on staying close to Ronan.

She didn't see him at first. Ronan with his keen eyes spotted him. A shadow; quick and agile. Which gradually formed into the face of Michael.

"You." Ronan yelled.

Michael hissed in reply, causing Isabel to draw back in fear. Then he looked at her, his eyes full of pain at her betrayal.

She tried to speak, to offer up some kind of explanation, but found that nothing would leave her mouth.

Ronan was quick, the second Michael bolted he was right behind. They were closely matched in speed, though Michael; more at ease with the terrain began to develop a lead.

Isabel fell behind quickly. She carried on running, but soon, Ronan's form was no longer visible through the dense trees.

She heard them though, a great rustle of feet stamping hard and fast on dew soaked leaves.

Several gunshots echoed through he canopy, stopping Isabel where she stood, and a clammy cold seeping through her skin. And suddenly she knew, she knew who he was, she knew who she was.

She angrily swiped at a tear on her left cheek and started running again. This time faster and with more purpose, she must find him. He must know that she loved him.

As she got closer to their position she heard voices, Shepherd and his team had all beaten her there.

Their voices were raised and heated, but they weren't directed at Michael, but at each other.

Isabel drew closer; fear at what she might see was wrapped painfully around her heart. Michael kneeled in the center of the group. His hand clutching at a bleeding wound on his side. As he saw her he instantly looked away, leaving Isabel to feel the shame that she deserved.

"We can't just kill him." Teyla pleaded to Shepherd.

"We can't leave him alive." Ronan growled at her, keeping his gun trained on Michael.

Shepherd looked torn, he kept looking between Michael and Ronan. None of them seemed to notice Isabel coming up behind them.

McKay, least attentive, failed to notice as Isabel carefully lifted his Atlantian stunner out of his belt.

She looked down at it for a second, weighing it in her hand to get the feel of it. Before lifting it in one clear motion and stunning Ronan and Shepherd in the back.

Teyla raised her weapon quickly; McKay fumbled for his weapon after the surprise attack. Isabel turned her attention to Michael and tried to tell him she was sorry but only gaped like a goldfish.

He smiled anyway, the meaning still interpreted. She put down her weapon and moved by his side to help him up.

Teyla lowered her weapon and looked at them, carefully contemplating her next action. Isabel smiled at her, and she and Michael turned to leave.

"Good luck." Teyla said finally, as McKay looked on confused.

End.


End file.
